1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a new and improved bearing construction and more particularly to a self-aligning thrust bearing assembly particularly adapted to accommodate eccentric thrust loading or the like. The invention is adaptable for use in clutch release bearing arrangements of the type employed in automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art uses of thrust bearings of this type an assembly is commonly disposed around and slidably movable along a fixed member such as an extension of the clutch housing or gear box with one side of the assembly being urged in an axial direction through suitable linkage or release fork when a clutch pedal is depressed to disengage the clutch and being urged through suitable spring means against the linkage or release fork in the opposite direction when pressure is removed from the clutch pedal to allow engagement of the clutch. It is generally well known that in such an arrangement the clutch release lever means operating on one side of the thrust bearing assembly comprise a plurality of finger-like elements with pressure contact points operating against a wear plate or face of the bearing. It is further known in the prior art that frequently the contact points of such finger-like elements fail to contact the bearing assembly at its wear surface simultaneously with the ultimate result that the thrust loads upon the wear surface are resolved into radial as well as axial loads. The resulting radial loading cause noise, vibrations, distortion of parts, rapid wearing out of parts, and other undesirable characteristics in many such bearing arrangements. Heretofore, efforts to alleviate the problems mentioned above have been made by way of providing means such as resilient mounts, for example, to automatically adjust the angle of the clutch release fork as the clutch disc facing becomes worn. Such efforts, however, have not proven to be fully satisfactory for various reasons. Exemplary of the prior efforts to find a solution various problems of vehicle clutch throw-out bearings of this type are U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,317 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,545.